1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system and a data processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data processing system which includes a data transmission apparatus capable of transmitting acquired data, a data storage apparatus for storing received data, an a client apparatus for acquiring the data stored in the data storage apparatus, a data storage method which is applicable to the data storage apparatus in the data processing system, a recording medium which stores a program to achieve the data storage method, and the program itself.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional data storage system which stores data of documents and images, a URL (Uniform Resource Locator) of a document stored in a box (memory) of an apparatus such as a multifunction device or the like having a scan function and a facsimile reception function is directly notified to a user by an electronic mail, or a URL of a document temporarily stored based on a document storage application up and running in a computer is notified to a user. Besides, for example, a URL of an image stored from a device such as a digital camera into a web server is notified to a user by the web server through an electronic mail (e.g., International Publication No. WO 97/38510).
However, in the conventional data storage system described as above, in the case where the document is stored in the box of the apparatus or the document is stored based on the document storage application, because the capacity of the box of the apparatus or the capacity of the document storage area for the document storage application is limited, it is necessary for the user to extract the document stored in the box or to transfer the document to a document management application up and running in another computer, whereby traffic of a communication network increases.
Further, in the case where the image is stored in the web server, when it is constructed that a web server option is added to the document storage application, it cannot cope with a case where there is no web server. That is, when there is no web server, a useless mail having no URL is delivered to the user.
Furthermore, in the case where the image is stored in the web server, the mail is transmitted to the user stored in the web server or to the partner designated by the stored user. That is, access authority of the destination to which the image is stored is not considered.
Thus, the load on the communication network concerning transmission/reception of the stored documents, the stored images and the like is large, and security is weak, whereby there is still room for improvement in the above related background art.